Blueno
}} Blueno era un barista della città di Water Seven, finchè non ha rivelato di essere un agente del CP9 sotto copertura. Attualmente è però un fuggitivo ricercato dallo stesso Governo Mondiale che l'ha addestrato. Aspetto È un uomo alto con le labbra grosse, capelli neri che sono pettinati in modo da assomigliare alle corna di un toro e baffi e barba dello stesso colore. Durante il suo perido come barista a Water Seven indossava una maglietta gialla e nera a pois ed un grembiule. Quando rivela di essere un agente del CP9 inizia ad indossanre un completo elegante nero. Nelle SBS del volume 44 Oda ha disegnato Blueno da bambino. Carattere Mentre tutti i suoi colleghi, perfino Lucci, dimostrano di amare combattere giocando con i loro avversari, Blueno rimane sempre impassibile, rivelando una personalità distaccata. Rimane comunque sorpreso nel constatare che esiste un pirata, Rufy, che riesce a tenergli testa, poichè ha molta fuducia nelle propria capacità. Quando Jabura si spaventa all'idea che due frutti del diavolo possano esplodere se posti troppo vicini uno all'altro Blueno non se ne preoccupa, dimostrando di non credere a nulla senza averne le prove. Forza e abilità Blueno ha dimostrato di possedere astuzia e capacità dissimulative nel mantenere per cinque anni l'apparenza di un innocuo barista. In realtà è un super umano, poichè possiede un livello di Doriki pari a 820. Si tratta di un livello estremamente alto rispetto a quello di un comune umano, ma che impallidisce a confronto di quello dei suoi colleghi Jabura, Kaku e Rob Lucci. Rokushiki Blueno è stato addestrato fin da giovanissimo all'uso delle Rokushiki, tecniche di combattimento estremamente potenti e mortali. In particolare Blueno ha sviluppato un Tekkai particolarmente forte, al punto di resistere ad un calcio di Sanji anche se per poco il colpo del cuoco non riusciva ad oltrepassarlo. Nonostante la sua forza, però, viene surclassato da Rufy nel momento in cui quest'ultimo attiva il Gear Second ad Enies Lobby. Secondo Lucci la causa della sconfitta di Blueno è dovuta principalmente all'inattività nel periodo trascorso a Water Seven. Frutto del diavolo Blueno ha mangiato il frutto del diavolo Door Door, che gli permette di creare porte su qualunque superficie. In questo modo è possibile effettuare attacchi di sorpresa usando l'ambiente circostante per nascondersi ed apparire all'improvviso. Blueno può aprire porte anche sul corpo dei suoi nemici, come ha fatto sul volto di Rufy per "accecarlo" temporaneamente. È addirittura possibile creare una porta in mezzo all'aria, in modo da entrare in una dimensione parallela irraggiungibile per gli avversari. Storia Passato Ventidue anni prima dell'inizio della storia Blueno, di soli otto anni di età, aveva già iniziato ad addestrarsi nelle Rokushiki, mentre dall'altra parte del mondo Gol D. Roger veniva giustiziato. Il loro scopo era quello di diventare "più forti della giustizia stessa". Diciassette anni dopo Blueno si trasferì sotto copertura a Water Seven ed iniziò a lavorarvi come barista. Assieme ai suoi colleghi Lucci, Kaku e Califa cercò per anni di impossessarsi dei progetti dell'arma ancestrale Pluton, in possesso di Iceburg. Water 7 Arc When Blueno was first shown, he is seen as a bartender in Water 7 and seems to be the most friendly with Franky and Paulie, talking with them about life and their current activities. He had a friendly talk with Franky and Kokoro about the mystery if CP9 is real or not from what Kokoro had heard of, unaware that Blueno is a member himself. He soon shows his true nature when he, along with the rest of CP9, attacks Paulie and Iceburg for the Pluton blueprints. He is the agent that Robin ran into on the streets in Water 7 while she was with Chopper, as well as the agent whose Devil Fruit powers were used in both attempted assassinations of Iceburg. He engages battle with the Straw Hats and easily by showing off the powers of his Rokushiki abilities. They leave after setting the building on fire, framing the Straw Hats for it and leaving Iceburg and Paulie in the fire. He was also present when the rest of CP9 captured Franky, though it should be noted that he could not defeat Franky and he needed Lucci's help to subdue him. His power was also vital in thwarting Sanji, Franky, and Sogeking's attempt to rescue Nico Robin on the Sea Train. Sanji tries to kick him away with his strongest kicks, and Blueno only slightly flinches from the force causing Lucci to claim that his time as a bartender has weakened his skills. When Franky tries to separate the carts with his strength, Blueno uses his air door ability to get to the other cart to get Robin back. He easily defeats Sogeking and mocks Sanji for being unable for being no match for CP9 while stating they know nothing about Robin's past and it is for the best if she dies. Sanji tries to stop him from leaving with Robin since Robin held Blueno back from killing them due to the deal they made of letting the crew live, but is unable from stopping them from dissapearing. Enies Lobby Arc Eventually, Blueno and the others eventually arrive at Enies Lobby. They then meet up with the other members that they haven't seen in years and their boss Spandam. Fukuro then tests the others Doriki and reveals that Blueno has a level of 820. When Spandam gives Kaku and Kalifa two Devil Fruits to eat for themselves, Jabra is shocked and scarred being around them. He also corrected Jabra on his view on Devil Fruits, when the latter was fearful that the two fruits Spandam presented to Kaku and Kalifa would cause him to explode upon contact, due to his own powers. However, during the debriefing when the Straw Hats invade Enies Lobby, he notices Spandam's phone off the hook and realizes something is amiss. His instincts prove right as he meets Luffy on the roof of the Courthouse of Justice and engages him. He tells Luffy about how there are over 170 nations in unity with the World Government all over the world and declaring war at Enies Lobby will make them enemies of the whole world. Luffy does not care about that and decides to fight Blueno to get to Robin. Unlike their last encounter on Water 7, Luffy manages to break through his Tekkai as well as figure out the "Soru" move to battles him evenly. Not only that, Luffy reveals his new Gear Second technique to him, literally pounding the CP9 agent around the roof. After a bit more fighting, Luffy goes to finish him off with a Jet Bazooka, rather than dodging the attack, Blueno decides to take it head-on with his strongest Tekkai, Tekkai Gou, which allows him to stay on his feet after the impact. Luffy is then about to show his Gear Third technique to him, but Blueno collapses shortly thereafter, having been knocked out from the Gear Second move before in a delayed reaction. Missioni extra-curriculari del CP9 Nonostante il Buster Call abbia lasciato solo macerie ad Enies Lobby, Blueno è riuscito a salvare i suoi compagni. Dopo avere ripreso i sensi, infatti, grazie all'uso del suo frutto del diavolo ha messo al riparo tutti quanti dal massacro effettuato dalle navi della Marina. La maggior parte di loro, nonostante la sconfitta, ha ripreso i sensi; l'unica eccezione è il loro capo, Rob Lucci, il quale ha bisogno di intense cure mediche. Per questo il gruppo, lentamente, si incammina lungo i binari del treno marino in direzione di una città abitata. Il CP9 raggiunge San Popula e ogni membro decide di fare qualche lavoro per guadagnare dei soldi, in modo da potere pagare le spese mediche necessarie a Lucci. Jabura si mette a saltare dentro a cerchi di fuoco mentre Blueno chiede ai passanti delle offerte. Quando finalmente Lucci viene curato e riprende i sensi, tuti quanti decidono di festeggiare con una partita a bowling. All'improvviso però i pirati Candy invadono la città e il CP9 si sente in dovere di combattere la minaccia. Blueno e gli altri sconfiggono senza nessuno sforzo tutta la ciurma ma, mentre all'inizio vengono applauditi dai civili, ad un certo punto vengono guardati con orrore, dal momento che Lucci ha ucciso senza pietà davanti ai loro occhi il capitano dei pirati. Consapevoli di non essere più i benvenuti sull'isola, i membri del CP9 salpano con la nave dei pirati Candy e raggiungono l'isola su cui hanno trascorso l'infanzia. All'arrivo assistono da lontano agli addestramenti di una nuova generazione di agenti, finchè non vengono interrotti dall'arrivo della Marina, guidata da Verygood. Blueno e gli altri sconfiggono facilmente gli avversari, dopodichè salpano nuovamente, ma non prima di avere minacciato Spandam con un lumacofono, avvisandolo che un giorno torneranno per vendicarsi. Prototipi per One Piece In One Piece Green sono presenti alcuni disegni preliminari per il personaggio di Blueno. Inoltre sembra che all'inizio avrebbe dovuto battersi con Usop anzichè con Rufy. Curiosità * Blueno ha come tema un toro, per via della sua pettinatura. Anche Rufy lo chiama "il toro" in diverse occasioni. Navigazione en:Blueno zh:布魯諾 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Baristi Categoria:Ex membri CP9 Categoria:Utilizzatori delle Rokushiki